


First Frost-Free Night

by PhytoCondria



Series: Meadow Blossom Farm [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst light, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, idk man I'm new and this ended up being more cotton candy fluff than first expected, legal drinking, like angst zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhytoCondria/pseuds/PhytoCondria
Summary: The world is falling apart, I'm playing Stardew Valley again, and Harvey is the nervous kinda nerd I can't stop poking, okay?
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Meadow Blossom Farm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674694
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Introductions and Invitations

If Lily was pressed to say when she first noticed the town doctor, she'd probably have to say... hmm... last spring? Yes, that seemed about right. During the Flower Dance if she wasn't too terribly mistaken. At that point she had still been trying to attach faces to names and occupations. Lewis was kind enough, making sure he'd sent her a postcard a day or two before any town festivities. She knew he was making a conscious effort to invite her and encourage her to join in the town fun. That first spring had been especially hard, still a fish out of water, she made an active effort not to waste the mayor's kindness by doing her best to join, even if she was still just an observer.   
  
It had been the way he had ruffled.  
  
Managing to get just enough done in the morning, still worried she might have been running late, or even be underdressed she'd arrived a bit flustered. The last festival had involved a bit more running then she'd expected, and she didn't want to the only one in a flowery sundress so she'd decided the simple, floral peasant skirt was a good compromise. Hoping to greet everyone, she'd ended up chatting with Maru, Penny, and Harvey about the dance. As much as she appreciated Lewis's efforts to include her, she was wary after he'd enlisted her into the egg hunt last time she'd asked him. Lily had gotten along with Maru fairly quickly. She was easy to talk to, young and still had an excited interest in her robotics. She also wasn't as guarded or as shy as her friend Penny was, so she seemed like a good person to ask. It wasn't until Lily had asked about the specific dance the event was based on. Something along the lines if it was a huge, group dance or if it was more of a partner led event.  
Apparently her eye contact had been too pointed.   
The memory still made her smirk. The sudden rise of pink rushing to the mustachioed man's cheeks. The fumbling of words on his tongue as he desperately scrambled to find some excuse that wouldn't hurt her feelings. As soon as Lily had realized what the doctor was floundering to do, she had to suppress a giggle. Maru and Penny were, thankfully, still baffled, about to question the man for his strange behaviour, but were quickly distracted at Lily's sudden announcement that "Of course I don't know a single step." she began, loud enough to attract their and any other confused onlookers attention onto her. "No, i think I'll be quite happy watching the festivities this time round." she added, a sharp glance over at Lewis. The soft "ah" from Penny was enough to ensure the added joke was followed away from Harvey. The wash of relief was almost as obvious as the quiet embarrassment that followed, but Lily was the only one that noticed. Maru was preoccupied assuring Lily that if she could follow along with the steps that Lily would have no problem while Penny offered a, "But only if you want to." Lily thanked the ladies, excusing herself for some refreshments and promising that, "Maybe next year." all cheery amusement, Harvey's ears still just a bit pinker than the rest of him.

Yeah, it had been the Flower Dance.  
  
Of course, she had been new. Still adjusting to farm life, and though Pelican Town was small, Lily knew there were more people to... notice. At the very least she should get everyone's faces assigned to the right names.   
And she really did like the town.   
Nearly a year in and she actually began feeling like she might not be just an odd observer sticking out like a sore thumb. Hell, by summer, she was actually starting to identify people when she would check the big event board outside Pierre's and noticed their birthday was coming up. It had maybe taken a bit longer to learn what people might really enjoy beyond sweet peas and daffodils.  
Her first year in Pelican Town had been busy and that had been the challenge she'd set for herself. One year. A year to see if this was for her, if she could even hack it. Most of the year had been hurling herself into each new wave of something, having to figure it out as she went, probably making more than her share of mistakes, and only just barely managing to come up for air long enough until the next wave rushed at her. Winter had been, comparatively, easier. She was able to plan more, having an idea of what would come and she was determined to ride with the wave rather than waiting for it to crash over her. Before she'd fully realized what that may have meant, Lily had started planning for next year.

She wanted to stay.

The work could be grueling she knew, but also so rewarding. She liked the town, the inhabitants, and all it's seasonal festival too. It had all just slowly grew on her without her noticing just how attached she'd become until the thought of her leaving felt so unbelievable wrong. Pelican Town and Meadow Blossom Farm was home now.  
The town's easily flustered doctor was just a charming little bonus.

✧✧✧

It was the first real slow day in the clinic in awhile. Cold and flu season was finally winding down as the deep frost of winter melted into early spring, and Harvey had used most of the day catching up on his paperwork. While not exactly known for his coordination, he managed to save his files from flying off the counter as a light gust of wind entered from the now open door of the clinic. Setting the file aside, Harvey looked up in time to catch the owner of Meadow Blossom Farms stepping inside and quickly closing the door behind her.   
  
"Hello Miss Fields. How are you feeling this morning?" Harvey asked, readying himself in case he had to lead her into an exam room.  
  
"Afternoon" she corrected, a smile starting to curl onto her lips.

Glancing over to the wall clock behind him, Harvey realized that she was right. Goodness, it was nearly time for him to close the clinic already! He was sure he'd only just started looking those over a half hour ago. Sure, he'd made progress, but there was still a decent stack he hadn't even gotten to yet.   
  
"I'm actually quite well, doctor. Seems I've managed to avoid the bug going around this past year." she remarked, knuckles lightly tapping the wooden doorframe, as he turned his attention back to her.

"Ah" he added lamely, a gentle lull hanging itself between them.  
  
"Umm, Maru isn't here I'm afraid. I, uh- the clinic was quiet today so I let her go home early today." he explained, glancing around the waiting room as if she might still be hiding in some corner while he'd been busy looking over his files.   
  
"Oh?" Lily questioned, following Harvey's search around the room. "Well that's alright. However, I was hoping to catch you before you closed, and ask if you might be able to join me for drinks tonight? " Lily asked, making her way across to the window in the waiting room. "In celebration of the first real day we've had without frost." she added, her smile cheeky as she peered up at the doctor.

Harvey hardly realized Lily had gotten so close to him at the counter until he looked down and she locked eyes with him. While Miss Fields was cheerful and had bright, blue eyes the color of the ocean, Harvey had long since decided that her gaze could also be _very_ piercing. A fact, he was ashamed to admit made it difficult for him to maintain eye contact with her for very long. A fact he was also sure Miss Fields noticed and quietly disapproved of considering the way she would sometimes shift and weave back into his sight whenever she spoke with him.   
  
"I-um, me?" He finally got out after a few owly blinks of understanding.  
  
At that, Lily chuckled, breaking their gaze and Harvey let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Of course" she started, her smile warmer now. "I believe our town doctor is more than deserving of a drink out after so valiantly fighting against said aforementioned bug."  
  
Harvey was sure he was starting to colour. He could already feel his ears heat up.  
  
"Especially since I believe the first frost free day tends to signal the ending of your busy season and the start of my own." she mused, glancing back, less intense and more amused. He chuckled. It was out before he register it, let alone stop himself. And with it returned more of that warmth to her smile.   
  
"So, yes?" she prodded for a reply once again.  
  
"Yes, I-I think that would be very... amiable."

There was a slight rise to one of her eyebrows, her look almost turning warry as it seemed to search his face. Gulping hard, Harvey tried not to let his smile waiver and keep his face calm while worry started to inch it's way into his thoughts. Had he said something wrong? It hadn't come off rude had it? Unenthusiastic? Whatever she'd been looking for, she seemed to approve, her smile returning, and he felt himself relax again.  
  
"I'm glad, how about, hmm... " she looked over his shoulder to the clock behind him "Does 7 o'clock work for you? " she asked, he only managed a nod in affirmation. Enough of a response for her to turn away from him to leave. She took a moment by the door, turning the sign in the window from open to closed before reaching for the handle.   
  
"See you tonight, Harvey." one more smile over her shoulder before she was gone as fast as she'd arrived.   
  
He stared after her, standing in the quiet stillness of the clinic. 

_"Oh.... oh!"  
_

His mind reeled, finally able to process what had happened now that it was over. Maybe it wasn't such a quiet day afterall.


	2. Miscalculations

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to get the good doctor back home in one piece." Lily reassured Emily, taking her scarf back from the other woman and gave the others still in the saloon one last wave as Emily returned inside, closing the door behind her. Lily's smile faltered a bit as she turned back, carefully making her way down the steps. There was Harvey, his silhouette just visible in the dim light of the saloon. At least he had waited for her, though he was more leaning against than standing by the railing.   
  
_"He's upright, that's something, right?"_ she thought with a disheartened sigh  
  
 _"This is kinda your fault, you know"_ the responsible voice in her head started. Taking a deep breath, the cold air helping brace herself, she screwed he face into a soft smile and gently reaching for Harvey's arm.  
  
"Hey Harv." she started, voice soft and quiet, worried she might spook the man. "Ready, to head back home now?"

Turning to the sound of her voice, Harvey smiled down at her, his face flushed from drinking. He answered her with some mumbles of affirmation and a nod and Lily began easing him through the square, an arm on his back to guide him.   
  
This all being her fault wasn't completely true.... technically. 

Of course Harvey had been nervous, that was obvious enough by the nearly empty wine glass on the table by the time she'd arrived. Honestly she should have been more surprised if he hadn't been at least a little nervous, but they were adults. Why embarrass him by bringing it up so early... She really should have eased him off by his third glass. Reassure him that she was enjoying her time with him, soothe his nerves with her _words_ rather than let him try with the alcohol. Add to that that neither she nor the doctor were the most common regulars at Gus'. It had all been good natured of course, but their presence gathered the other patrons' attention and she had the feeling that may have added to his nerves. Plus, Gus seemed determined to make sure Harvey's glass had been replaced or filled just as soon as it started to empty.  
  
 _"It had been a show of_ _thanks_." she reprimanding herself. Gus had gotten a particularly awful case of whatever had gone around this winter. The Stardrop had only been operating half it's normal hours, and was short staffed with only Emily. Harvey had even made more than one house call to check and make sure Gus' cough hadn't developed into pneumonia. The extra drinks were probably Gus showing his appreciation for the doctor's care, she reasoned, remembering how mysteriously low their tab at the end of the night was. She'd double checked too, insisted to both Emily and Gus that no, she was paying for her **and** Harvey and it only seemed to account for two glasses of wine. Like hell was she leaving Harvey a bill on top of a hangover, but Gus had just whispered back that "Hey, if there was a third glass, consider it on the house. Just... maybe make sure he get's home safe?"

Yeah, that was the least she could do.

No, it wasn't anyone else's fault. No one had meant any harm. If anything everyone had gone out of their way to make sure their town doctor enjoyed his night. 

  
"So... did you really mean it, that you liked my mustache?" he asked, words a bit muddled together, but surprisingly lucid.  
The sudden question caught her off guard, breaking her out of her gloomy trance, and she couldn't help grinning up at him. 

"Yes. I mean I'm sure you'd look nice without, but the mustache does seem so... 'Harvey' on you." Lily answered, some of her cheekiness returning.  
Harvey seemed to nod thoughtfully, but he smiled back at her nonetheless.

"Did you know Alex once bet the others his letterman jacket if they could shave my mustache off?"

At that, Lily nearly doubled in laughter, only barely stopping them from stumbling as she stopped, fighting to keep her giggles under control.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I'm glad to see your 'stache survived, or at least grew back." she noted, all her previous worry, beginning to melt away. She guided his arm over her shoulder, letting him use her as better support in apology, her arm around him. 

"Mmm... I think Robin and Pierre managed to stop them before that. I had only just moved into town then." he smiled sheepish and sweet, letting himself be led through the square again. 

"Well I'm glad I managed to avoid their hazing when I arrived." she chuckled, smiling up at him.

"Oh no. I'm sure no one in town would have _ever_ done anything so mean to you." he assured, his voice quieting to something less spirited than before.  
  
"I guess they learned their lesson." she offered, softening to something sweet if serious. Another quiet moment passed between them, before they made it through the square.

"I am sorry for tonight Harvey." she began, letting him stand without her as they finally reached his door. She finally felt the cold again, without him. "I suppose such a public date wasn't exactly the best idea after all." Lily apologized, staring over her shoulder, past the square at the softly glowing saloon.   
  
"D-date?!" the sudden question surprised Lily, turning back to see an even more startled and redder Harvey in front of her.

As foolish as Lily felt, she was somehow relieved, a smile starting to blossom onto her face

"I... never actually said date, did I? I am sorry, I hadn't meant to be so vague." she said, laughter starting to permeate her apology as she realized another of her mistakes.

"I- no, It's just, I-I-I would have, I- **I'm** sorry. Goodness, Im"

Lily, could see the panic start to creep in, Harvey's eyes beginning to dart around, words tripping over themselves as he mussed his hair. 

Ah, this poor, sweet, flustered man.  
Before he could work himself too terribly worse, she lifted her hands, his face warm and comforting on her icy fingertips and had him look at her.  
  
"I had a very nice time Harvey. You were excellent company and I would very much like to try this again... if maybe a little less publicly." Lily teased, her voice was hardly a whisper as she smiled up at Harvey. Though his ears were still clearly red, probably getting redder if she was being completely honest with herself, but he seemed to settle a bit at her touch and words.   
  
In part because she'd had more than just one mead herself, and partially because she was happy the night may not have been as awful a mess as she'd been worried, but mostly because his face was just so terribly smoochable, Lily leaned up, gently pressing her lips onto Harvey's. She pulled away after just a moment, slowly. Barely a breath between them as she leaned back off her tiptoes, but his lips following after hers 'til he was bent over her and there wasn't even that breath left between them.

He was so wonderfully warm, fingers quickly finding themselves tangled into her hair, gently hoping to keep her to him. His hands were large and warm and very much welcomed in the cold, post winter night.  
  
 _"You really should stop"_ that reasonable, reliable voice started.  
Lily really didn't want to.

She'd much rather know how bold the good doctor could be, feel just where his hands might go, see just how ruffled and rattled she could make him. 

"Harvey?" Lily whispered, pressing their foreheads together, giving them at least that breath again. She needed it, let the rational voice take over. It wasn't fair to him otherwise.  
"Next time... You've drunk a lot." she pleaded, his grip on her loosening. "I need you to go inside now. Drink some water, take an aspirin, please?" she begged, the breath turning to an inch.   
His eyes were still glued to her lips, but he nodded obediently, slowly turning from her and managing well enough with his keys to make it inside.  
She didn't move past the door frame, quietly listening into the dark, she strained to hear the echo of his steps on the stairs, another door creaking open, too far for her to see before she dared to move again, closing the front door again.   
He was home, she'd managed to... salvage was generous, but maybe not utterly trash it. She let the cold fill her lungs, grounding her one more time.

She could still taste the blackberry wine on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 'stache stays, also consent is important


	3. Morning

Harvey awoke the next morning to the loud blare of his alarm, arm desperately flailing, trying to quiet if without success.   
Yoba he felt awful.   
His body ached, but that barely registered with his head splitting at the unrelenting blare. Sitting up, he finally managed to cease the incessant sound through bleary eyes, groaning as he took stock of himself. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before, his glasses pushed up into his hairline. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton, drool pooled on his cheek, and stubble in full force.

He was a mess.

He doubled over and groaned like a deflating balloon, maybe hoping he could excise the miserable feeling if he could just prolong the noise long enough. It didn't seem to work.

With more effort that Harvey would care to admit, he pulled himself out of bed and noticed a half empty water glass and an aspirin bottle on his nightstand. At least his past self had managed one thing last night, he mused, finishing the glass after popping the proper dose of pain medicine.  
Finally making his way through his apartment, Harvey barely let the water get to temperature before slipping into the shower, his muscles singing at the sensation of hot water.

He was going to have an extra long shower this morning. 

How in Yoba's green earth had he gotten himself into this state. He wondered, washing his hair as his mind wandered to the night before, a cold pit settling into his stomach as bits of yesterday returned to him.  
The farmer.   
Miss Fields had invited him out for drinks. He rubbed his face in embarrassment, scruff prickling his palms and reached for his razor. He'd tried on half his closet deciding what to wear, not that it was a huge collection, finally landing on a plaid, forest green shirt and brown, tweed slacks. Languishing over whether to wear a tie or not. He'd decided against. It was an afterwork drink in the town bar, not dinner out in the city. 

He'd arrived nearly a half hour before their set hour, sitting at a table near enough the door that she'd easily spot him when she arrived and ordered a glass of blackberry wine while he waited. He hoped the time and drink would settle his nerves. She'd arrived about ten til, a small chuckle as she walked over. "And here I thought I'd been making good time." she'd teased, placing a sturdy brown coat on the seat next to him.  
"Oh you are." He'd assured. He was glad he'd changed. She wasn't in the work clothes she'd been in earlier, clean, dark jeans, and while not insensible, hardly work ready boots, a slightly oversized periwinkle blue sweater, and soft, white scarf. Her long, dark hair tumbling freely, out of one of it's normally work ready updos or braids, she might have even been wearing a bit of makeup, but he wasn't the best at that sort of thing. She'd looked lovely,  
"Just habit. Rather be early than late." he stated, she seemed to smile in agreement.  
"So what's your poison tonight, Doc?" she asked taking his now empty glass, he sputtered out a she didn't have to, but she dismissed it with a wave and returned with another glass of wine and a mug of mead for herself.  
The unexpectedness of their arrival that night was apparent, but not limited to just him. Their presence gathering the attention of the regulars in turn, resulting in more than a little more chatting than he was used to. It seemed easy for her, but the attention frayed his nerves a bit.  
  
 _*Fwoooowheet*_  
"And what we done to deserve Lil Fields all glammed up tonight?" Shane asked, sarcastic as he ordered another drink at the bar. Lily sneered back, but joked with him in turn.  
"Hey, even a hermit like me has gotta pretty up and enjoy some society once in awhile." she answered, leaning in and resting into Harvey's arm to prove her point. Getting a scoff out of Shane, Harvey ended up gulping his glass just a bit faster then he'd planned.

After that things started to get a bit fuzzier. More chatting with Miss Fields and the others. More wine then he'd planned if this morning as anything to go by. At least he was starting to look and feel a bit more human, although his stomach protested at more than a few bites of toast. He was at least shaved, washed, and dressed by the time he made his way downstairs to the clinic.

He unlocked the front door for Maru and any early patients to arrive, before going to the coffee machine in the back. Barely enough grounds for more than one or two semi decent cups... His luck was really trying to test him this morning. He started the machine, sitting at his desk in the front, not really looking at his work as he strained for anything from the end of the night. How had he gotten home? Walking obviously, but he tried searching the fog for details... laughter, bright and cheery, like windchimes on a warm summer day.   
Oh Yoba, he'd asked Miss Fields if she liked his mustache. He groaned, his face hot as chimes signaled the front door opening. She'd had to drag his drunk ass back home and he'd definitely made a fool of himself. 

_"...I need you to go inside now..."_

He was mortified, what had he said, done? What did Miss Fields think of him? She'd sounded firm, desperate, how big of ass had he made of himself?   
"What's up Doc?" Maru joked walking over to him at the counter.  
"Lily said you might need this?" she questioned, Harvey noticing the huge thermos in her hands for the first time. He took it from Maru, a bit confused, just barely keeping the dread and panic off his face long enough for Maru to leave and change in the backroom. 

Harvey opened the exterior metal cap, the one that doubled as a cup and almost missed the little piece of folded paper falling from it as he opened the real top. The smell of coffee, warm, rich, and most importantly _strong_ filled his nostrils pleasantly. He picked up the paper, opening to find it was note, short and written in simple handwriting.

  
_Had a nice time last night._

_Maybe next date should be be a bit quieter?_

Harvey's breath caught. She'd enjoyed herself? He hadn't made a complete spectacle of himself? Wait... she wanted to go on _another_ date with him?

"Hard night?" Maru asked, sympathetic as she returned from the back, changed into scrubs.  
"Better than expected." Harvey replied, a bubbling warmth blossoming into the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one spell a whistle sound? Also, feel like the title could be better.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the kindness. I got this out quick since it was mostly written down before I typed it. (It's the closest I can get to a rough draft, so sorry for the mistakes)
> 
> I'm sure I'll get an itch to write again, maybe I'll try something spicy, maybe stick with sweet for a minute.


End file.
